Crossroads
by modscho
Summary: Oliver Queen doesn't know about superheros, secret societies, villains, who are after more than just his business until he gets caught in the middle. Meeting Chloe will offer both far more than they'd have ever expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Crossroad**

**So here it is – my very first Smallville fanfiction. I was playing with some ideas for a while now, but nothing really seemed to fit. This is what I came up with, after discarding everything else. Hope you guys will like it!**

Summary: Oliver doesn't know about superheros, secret societies, villains, who are after more than just his business until he gets caught in the middle. Meeting Chloe will offer both far more than they'd have ever expected.

This is AU set a few months after Chloe graduated from college.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters used in here belong to The CW and DC Comics. No money is made from this, it's for entertainment only.

I wanna thank Smileeface for being such a great beta and friend. You rock, hun!

* * *

Oliver Queen felt exhausted. It was the only word to describe his current state of being. He couldn't tell exactly how many countless days and sleepless nights he had as he tried to find a way to prevent the take over of Queen Industries.

One morning a few weeks ago, at one of his rather rare fleeting visits to the office he had found a plain envelop grazing his desk. It held an anonymous tip that one of his employees was a traitor. This traitor was secretly bartering information to Lionel Luthor who was arranging the take over of Queen Industries. Said person turned out to be an elderly woman who had been employed at Queen Industries for as long as Oliver could remember. She was like family, had been there when he was old enough to run the company and her knowledge was something he relied on in his first months after he had taken over the company. He had trusted her in every way.

Lionel surely had done his homework. Oliver had never thought that someone who he considered family would betray him in such a horrible way. That made the breach of trust even more painful.

For a moment, just a moment, he considered letting the take over happen. This wasn't the life he had wanted to live. All he had ever dreamed of was to have a job he enjoyed and a family to adore. But with the early death of his parents everything had changed. His dreams were shattered as was his heart. He was thrusted into the role of CEO of Queen Industries and into a life that belonged to his parents and not the life he longed to have for himself. Ever since then he had closed his heart to all those dreams he once had; he began to live another life that wasn't his own…the life of a playboy. It was easier to spend the nights with various women than to actually care about someone and get hurt in the progress. That was the reason why he never took the time to get to know one of these women – he was too afraid that they would leave him like his parents had and he couldn't live with heartbreak.

0-0-0-0-

After that moment of hesitation subsided, his will to fight awoke. So here he was exhausted after he spent hours upon hours of trying to disrupt Luthor's plans for a take over. He finally accepted what he denied for so long – he had to stop partying and start working. He owed his parents and his employees the continuation of the company.

0-0-0-0-

What Oliver didn't know was that the take over of Queen Industries and winning the never ending duel between the Luthors and the Queens was just the icing on the cake for Lionel. He was after something much greater, something Laura and Robert Queen had died for…he was trying to keep the secret that was Veritas. Veritas was a secret society that was founded to protect the one called the Traveler. The Traveler was supposed to be an extraterrestrial being from a far off world who was supposed to come to the Earth and guide the inhabitants. Lionel had killed to protect the Traveler more than once and he was willing to do it again. He just had to get the information he was sure Oliver had hidden and then another member of this society would die.

Lionel had to admit that he enjoyed the struggle of his son's former classmate, but in the end it was all for his pure entertainment. Queen Industries would belong to him once he had made sure to kill the last person besides him who knew about Veritas. His face twisted into a malicious grimace; he couldn't wait for the power of the Traveler to be his. So, he watched and he waited from afar for the perfect moment to strike. Like a snake lying in wait for its dinner so did Lionel wait for Oliver to make his mistake.

* * *

Reviews are love! Please let me know what you think about that - I really do need feedback to be motivated.

I know it was short, but I needed to set up some scenario first. The next chapters will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Oliver doesn't know about superheros, secret societies, villains, who are after more than just his business until he gets caught in the middle. Meeting Chloe will offer both far more than they'd have ever expected.

This is AU set a few months after Chloe graduated from college.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters used in here belong to The CW and DC Comics. No money is made from this, it's for entertainment only.

A BIG thank you to Lucy aka Smallvillefics for editing this! You rock babe!

* * *

A few weeks later...

Chloe groaned deeply as a shrill beeping awoke her from her sound sleep. Yanking the blanket over her head she tried to block it out and go back to sleep, but the sound wouldn't stop. Finally she gave in to the inevitable and opened her eyes, only to be greeted by a completely different look. It took her a few moments to take in her surroundings and find the source of the noise until she realized that she was back in Metropolis in her own apartment and the nasty ringing was coming from her alarm clock.

Remembering that she had tons of stuff to do she got out of bed and padded over to her coffee machine. She needed a good cup full of hot steamy caffeine to wake her up, although the excitement brewing inside her was almost enough to make her jump with anticipation.

Tomorrow she would start her new job as a reporter at the Daily Planet – her lifelong dream was finally coming true. She was under no illusion that she had to start at the very beginning, but that couldn't change the happiness she was feeling one bit.

0-0-0-0-0-

Her application was accepted a few weeks ago, but she wouldn't start until tomorrow, so after graduating from college she had decided to spent some time away from Smallville and her unrequited love for Clark needed to see something altogether different, so she had spent the last couple of weeks on a trip through Europe.

With a lot of memories in mind and a new outlook on her own life she was ready to face whatever fate would throw in her way. She had finally accepted that Clark would never see her the way she wanted him to. She would always love him, but she was ready to be his friend only now.

0-0-0-0-

The headline at the newspaper caught her attention.

"Oliver Queen, billionaire, CEO of Queen Industries found unconscious after being missing for three weeks"

Chloe had met him once for an interview shortly after he had become CEO. She remembered him being arrogant and rather indifferent, but he had stirred something in her though. He hadn't told her much and she had cut it short then.

But that didn't mean she had forgotten about him … kind of difficult to do so, when he used to appear on every gazette with his Date of the Day or sometimes, when the woman was lucky enough, Date of the Week.

Strangely enough, Clark hadn't told her he had been missing. Chloe and he had nearly lost contact whilst she was away. That new side of her was tired and frustrated of heartbreak and the endless tirades of Lana and what she did or didn't do. Therefore, she had kept him at a distance throughout her whole trip. But still she wondered why he would keep something so important to himself.

But then she hadn't found a single line about Oliver being missing in any newspaper over there, either.

0-0-0-0-

The reporter in her, lover of everything mysterious, immediately got the upper hand. She was already on her PC searching for information while she talked on the phone to call in some favors.

Of course Oliver Queen was rich and this could have been an abduction for ransom, but after all this was Smallville, and Chloe had seen a lot of strange things. She'd learned a long time ago that nothing was ever the way it seemed in Smallville.

If she could find Oliver and get him to talk to her for an exclusive she would surely make an impression on her new editor.

0-0-0-0-

Oliver jolted awake. He squinted his eyes against the sudden light and moaned as pain coursed through his entire body at his sudden movement, breathing in short gasps. He felt like he had been hit by a three-ton truck … only that he couldn't remember being involved in a car accident at all.

Lying back he closed his eyes and tried to get his breathing under control. His whole body screamed in agony and his mind was fuzzy and disoriented. Not being able to get a grip on anything yet, he let the faint sounds wash over him until his mind registered that he was most likely in a hospital room and....

… and he wasn't alone.

His eyes snapped open again he saw a blonde woman standing in the far corner of the room.

0-0-0-0-

Chloe had sneaked into Oliver's room moments before he had awoken. It had been easier to get past the security guards than she had expected. A single phone call was made when one of the two guards was away for a short coffee break and the other suddenly had gotten an emergency call from his family.

Chloe felt slightly guilty for doing that to him, but he would find out soon enough that it was faked. Until then, she'd have to make good use of the time she'd been given.

For the time being, she was watching him come to his senses. He looked terrible. He must have been beaten mercilessly if the cuts and bruises were any indication of what had happened to him. Chloe had taken a short look at his hospital notes; he had a few broken ribs, a concussion and a gunshot wound to his right shoulder.

If this was for ransom than something had gone horribly wrong.

Maybe the money hadn't delivered and his kidnapper had taken it out on him – or maybe Oliver had recognized his kidnapper and the guy couldn't let him survive.

But the more Chloe thought about it, the more she was convinced that money wasn't the reason.

0-0-0-0-

Oliver was sure he had seen the woman before but for the life of him he couldn't remember.

"Mr. Queen." Chloe addressed him formally, waiting for him to be remember her, but as she got closer to his bed she saw him tense and fear flicker in his eyes and knew he didn't. "My name's Chloe Sullivan. I am a re..." she trailed off.

Chloe was torn. The journalist in her wanted to press on, wanted to ask the questions that would reveal the story that she knew was waiting to be told.

But it was her humanity that would not let her continue. Oliver Queen was vulnerable, and despite all that she'd read about him, she knew he needed help. Maybe she wasn't the right one to offer it, but if he was willing to let her in, she would fight with him.

There was something in his eyes - behind the fear - something innocent yet captivating, that would not let her go.

This surely wasn't the time to ask for an interview. Screw the possibility for an exclusive.

0-0-0-0-

Oliver withstood the strong impulse to call security. He was fairly sure that there were police-officers outside his room. How she had gotten past them was still a mystery to him, but he was willing to hear her out.

"Ms. Sullivan..." he started.

"Chloe," she corrected him almost automatically, sending him the brightest smile he had ever seen.

"So … um … Chloe, why are you here? What can I do for you? Whatever it is you want from me, I hope it doesn't involve me being physically challenged, because that could be a slight problem right now," he smirked at her, feeling strangely safe in her company.

Chloe resisted the urge to roll her eyes on him. "Funny, but actually I'm here to do something for you."

"For me, huh?" Oliver retorted.

"Yeah. I want to help you find out who did this to you and bring them to justice."

He frowned. "What makes you believe someone did it? Maybe it was a car accident or..." Oliver stopped mid-sentence, suddenly aware that he was touching dangerous ground.

Hadn't he just learned the hard way not to trust anyone anymore? He felt a painful stab as he remembered Gretchen and her breach of trust.

He had to stop talking to her.

Oliver couldn't remember much of the last three weeks (at least he has been told that he had been missing for that exact time), but subconsciously he felt that something horrible had happened to him. He had no idea what reason she could have to be in his room or how she had gotten there. For all he knew she could be another threat to him.

Chloe saw Oliver's face darken as a shiver run through him. She wanted to reach out to soothe him, to tell him that he'd be okay, but something about his abruptive stance stopped her.

"Do you remember anything?" she asked quietly.

At her question he looked sharply up at her, his brown eyes now icy and somewhat troubled.

"You had better go, Ms. Sullivan," Oliver told her harshly.

With that he turned away from her, essentially dismissing her from his presence.

0-0-0-0-

Chloe walked towards the door and watched him relax slightly. Given the circumstances she had been surprised that he had talked to her at all. But she would leave it for now. He had been through enough; he didn't need her questions to add to his physical and mental fatigue.

"I'm really only here to help," Chloe whispered as she left the room – leaving her cellphone number on the table.

0-0-0-0-

When Chloe was gone Oliver racked his brain to find a clue about what had happened to him. The more he thought about it, the more unbelievably the theory of a car-accident sounded to him. It normally didn't leave someone with a gunshot wound. But his mind was still incredible foggy and he couldn't piece everything together. The only thing he truly remembered was an all penetrating pain. It was dominating every clear thought of every indication of what had happened to him.

0-0-0-0-

Chloe was submerged in her own thoughts. She was already forming a plan in her head about how to investigate on Oliver Queen without leaving too much of a trail. Her hacking skills had clearly improved since she had first started using them back in high school, but that doesn't mean she was untraceable - at least not for someone like Oliver whose company was well known for producing the latest technology.

She had learned that it wasn't always the words spoken during an interview or a conversation that told the best of stories, but rather all the small little details like a look or a gesture.

And Chloe had listened carefully – what few words they had exchanged hadn't conveyed what his whole demeanor had. Chloe had been on the wrong end of some misleading mission often enough to recognize signs of torture – and Oliver Queen had clearly just recently escaped exactly that.

There was the way his eyes had clouded in fear the moment he had seen her, or his voice that still sounded hoarse and somewhat strained – whether it was from the lack of use or from screaming Chloe had yet to find out, but given the facts she assumed the latter.

She had read in his hospital notes that he had been found unconscious, but had soon, after the doctors had run some tests on him, regained consciousness. Which had let her to the conclusion that he'd either had a very vivid nightmare or had dreamed of his tormentors judging by the way he had jolted awake.

Chloe wasn't sure what it was about Oliver that wouldn't let her stop thinking about him. She had discarded the idea for an interview, so why she couldn't she just let it go?

If she listened to the tiny little voice inside her head that had started whispering the moment she looked Oliver in the eye, she'd know exactly why she was doing this – to overcome the sense of loneliness she'd felt since she decided to leave Clark, and every dream she ever had of becoming more than his best friend, behind.

But for the moment she wasn't willing to listen, that's why she shrugged it off and started making more concrete plans for her new mission. She would analyze it later, if ever.

It wouldn't be enough just to hack into Queen Industries' security system to check on their cameras, although doing that might give her an indication about Oliver's last minutes before the abduction.

She needed Clark to spy on him – no, to watch over him, she corrected herself.

'Clark' – just to think about him, made her cringing inside. God she missed him, missed being his sidekick, the woman he came to when he felt like there wasn't anybody else to go to.

With a loud sigh she surrendered and called for him.

* * *

Thanks to everyone for reading. Please make me happy and press the little button.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Oliver doesn't know about superheros, secret societies, villains, who are after more than just his business until he gets caught in the middle. Meeting Chloe will offer both far more than they'd have ever expected.

This is AU set a few months after Chloe graduated from college.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters used in here belong to The CW and DC Comics. No money is made from this, it's for entertainment only.

A BIG thank you to Lucy aka Smallvillefics for editing this! *hugs you tight*!

* * *

**Part Three**

It had been a few weeks - four weeks, three days and 6 hours to be precise, but Chloe refused to acknowledge the fact that she was counting, she just happened to know exactly, it came with the territory of being a sidekick - since their first encounter in the hospital when Chloe got a call from Oliver's assistant. She was told to come over to his office at 5pm.

Chloe wasn't sure what to think about that. She had followed every step Oliver had taken since the day he had left the hospital - both through the papers, that seem to follow him even more closely than they had before, and through Clark. He had kept an eye on Oliver like Chloe had asked him to.

Clark had been reluctant at first, but she had told him that there was more to this than an abduction and they both knew her suspicions rarely ever failed her.

She knew that all of Oliver's nights ended at some bar or club, where he more frequently left with some unknown woman at his side than alone. If this was his way of dealing with whatever had happened to him it wasn't a very healthy one.

0-0-0-0-

So here she was, standing in the the hallway waiting for him to let her in. Chloe had to admit that she was curious what it was about. Oliver had never called her back since that day.

"Miss Sullivan?" a middle aged woman addressed her. As she nodded her admittance she was led into Oliver's office.

"Mr. Queen is awaiting you," she said as she closed the door behind her.

"Miss Sullivan," Oliver greeted her, his voice void of any emotion.

He studied her for a few seconds, still trying to figure out of what to think of her. She was remarkably confident, he had to give her that. He almost wished she weren't.

"So, do you like your position at the 'Daily Planet'?" he asked casually. "I'm sure an exclusive would make a great impression on your editor, don't you think so?"

Chloe felt herself tense upon hearing his words. "I told you, I'm not interested …" she started, but he interrupted.

"Not interested in an exclusive? You don't want me to believe that, do you? It's the dream of every reporter."

She shrugged.

"If an interview wasn't what made you sneak into my room, then what was it that you wanted?"

Chloe sighed. "I told you, I want to help."

Oliver laughed humorlessly. "What could it possibly be you want to help me with?"

"Look, I've been in a similar situation a few times myself. I know how much it hurts to be at someone's mercy," Chloe stated softly.

He wanted to believe her words so badly, wanted to give in to the urge to trust someone again, to have someone to talk to, but he just couldn't.

It wasn't just the last weeks, it was his whole life that came crashing down on him. He couldn't let someone get close, he'd only get hurt in the progress. He had had to face the gruesome reality of it more times than he dared to count. And this woman in front of him who smiled so brightly, wasn't going to be any exception.

Chloe had seen his face soften at her words, as if he considered them, before it changed into the blank, business like mask again.

Another, even more terrible thought had crossed his mind. 'Did she work for Luthor?' His absence had nearly been the the death warrant for his company. Oliver had only very barely managed to prevent it.

Something he hadn't considered until now, suddenly seemed crystal clear. His abduction wasn't for ransom, it was to get Luthor free access to fulfill his plans.

Oliver involuntarily shuddered at the mere thought of what Lionel was capable of. He had always known that both Lionel and Lex were ruthless in regards of their business, but he never even contemplated something so cruel.

What if Lionel had sent her to complete what he had started all those weeks ago?

"Do you work for Luthor?" he confronted her directly, sensing that it wouldn't give her the time to come up with a lie.

Chloe was taken aback by his accusation. 'How dare he'?

She shook her head slightly, the hurt his words had caused her, clearly visible in her green eyes.

Barely audible she said, "Someone in your position should possess a better knowledge of human nature. You obviously haven't done your homework as well as you thought, Mr. Queen, if you can assume something like that."

Chloe couldn't take it any longer. Feeling tears coming to her eyes she stormed out of the room before he got the chance to hurt her even further.

Oliver watched her retreating form, until she was out of sight. He was torn between what he felt in his heart was right and what his head told him to do. Shaking the uneasy feeling off as much as possible; he dove back into his work. After all, he had still a company to save. But he just couldn't forget the hurt look on her face. She was right, he hadn't done his homework – in fact he hadn't invested much time when he came to think of it. For him she had been just another reporter who hoped for the story of their lives. Maybe, just maybe he had been wrong about her from the beginning, maybe there was more to her than he gave her credit for.

0-0-0-0-

Chloe felt a small smile creeping onto her face at the sight that greeted her the next day. There was a beautiful bunch of tulips arranged at her desk with a small card saying "Sorry".

She had finally made up her mind to stop investigating him; he hadn't changed at all, was still the same arrogant prick she had met all those years ago.

And yet here he was, sending her flowers.

"What is it that you want, Oliver?" Chloe wondered.

Chloe hadn't slept very well the last night. Oliver's questions were constantly running in her mind. Why would he assume something like that? There must have been a reason for his accusations.

The rivalry between the Luthors and the Queens over their businesses was as old as the companies themselves, and Chloe didn't think Oliver would make such a fuss over something that became normal over the years.

Something else, something important, must have happened, and if Lionel was somehow involved in this she would find out. If not for Oliver than for herself.

It would make a hell of a story.

0-0-0-0-

Oliver knew that on the outside he appeared for the most part normal; his cuts and bruises had healed and the pain in his shoulder had reduced to a dull ache.

What he felt inside was something entirely different; there was an emotional war raging.

He tried to spend as many hours as possible at the office, or some bar, so he wouldn't have to go home to an empty apartment; where the silence and emptiness were almost deafening. Rationally Oliver knew that ending up in some club to drown his sorrows in alcohol wouldn't help in the long run, but he didn't know how else to silence the voices of his torturers inside his head.

His doctors had told him some memories would likely come back, once his body had physically recovered. Sometimes the mind would shut down when the trauma was too intense. It was called temporary amnesia. Oliver had nearly begged them to do something, anything, to remove the black hole from his mind. It was a terrifying feeling to miss three weeks of his life.

But now that he was starting to remember, he almost wished they hadn't been correct with their prognosis. The bits and pieces rushing through his brain in a rapidly increasing speed were comparatively even harder to bear. In the daily hours they were short, like flashes – too short to grip hold of them.

The nightmares that plagued him almost every night were what really left him raw and exposed.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Good or bad or none of it? Please let me know ...


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I'm incredibly sorry for taking so long to post this chapter, but real life seems to always intrude when the least wanted. Hope the length of it will make up for the delay.

I had to re-edit this, because I've noticed that a few parts were missing after posting it the first time. I'm sorry about that.

Summary: Oliver doesn't know about superheros, secret societies, villains, who are after more than just his business until he gets caught in the middle. Meeting Chloe will offer both far more than they'd have ever expected.

This is AU set a few months after Chloe graduated from college.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters used in here belong to The CW and DC Comics. No money is made from this, it's for entertainment only.

A BIG thank you to Lucy aka Smallvillefics for editing this! You so rock babe!

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

Chloe inwardly laughed at how easy it had been to take a closer look at Lionel's last operations. It amazed her that someone with such a wicked personality like him was almost being overly organized when it came to his business and most likely illegal activities.

Hadn't it been too easy? Wasn't it too organized? Wasn't it a bit inconvenient to have important data protected with nothing more but two simple fire-walls? It seemed a bit odd to her, but maybe she was imagining things...maybe Lionel didn't fear any intruders and if he did, he surely knew a way to take care of them.

Chloe took a sip of her coffee, mulling things over again. Wasn't it weird that she only found some business related files and nothing at all incriminating? After all, she had hacked into Lionel's computer. Shouldn't it look differently? If Oliver had been right, why didn't she find anything about Queen Industries? The only object that looked out of place was a folder labeled "Veritas". It was empty though, so she didn't think about it further. Yet. Something just wasn't right, the tingling sensation at her neck told her so.

Suddenly it hit her like a ton of bricks - it was a set-up!

Her stomach was knitting with acute panic, she began pacing the room, silently berating herself for being so stupid. Didn't she learn anything from her last encounter with the Luthors? She should have known better. Why hadn't she at least used some Internet-cafe to hack into his files?

Fighting the feeling off as well as possible she tried to think rationally again. Panicking over something wasn't her style. She was calm and collected and she would be exactly that no matter what might happen next. Perhaps she was overreacting anyway, perhaps Lionel hadn't even noticed.

"God Chloe, who are you kidding here?" she scolded herself.

0-0-0-0-

Oliver had passed out on his couch with a bottle of whiskey still clutched in his hands.

He had tried to stop drinking, he really had, and he even was managing to get through the day without any alcohol, keeping himself too busy to allow any signs of weakness.

But as soon as he had stepped into his apartment the voices inside his head had gotten louder and the overwhelming need to silence them had drawn him to the next available bottle like a moth to a flame. It had been become his sanctuary, his only escape.

After he had drowned half of it he had fallen into a fitful sleep.

_Oliver was lying on his side, his hands and feet bound tightly together. The room was dark and cold, concrete cement in some old basement._

_His head was still spinning from the chloroform they had used on him earlier. He groaned deeply as the pounding headache and nausea overwhelmed him._

_"Look who's coming around," he heard a teasing, yet sinister voice speaking at his side. With a shove of his boot the man turned him around, making Oliver lay in an even more awkward position._

_"Where am I…. What do you want?" Oliver demanded, trying to mask the fear he was feeling behind a stoicface and a strong voice._

_"If it's money that you want, you have to let me making a phonecall."_

_A woman stepped in front of him. Her face was hidden behind a ski mask._

_"Nah, we don't want your money, pretty boy. When we're finished with this, we'll have more money than you could ever give. We want some answers."_

_She kneeled beside him, touching his cheek in an almost gentle way. Oliver recoiled at her touch and she laughed. Standing up, she spoke. "Look sweetheart, you can make it easy and tell us what we want to know or you can have it the hard way. It's your decision to make. But choose carefully, it would be such a shame to marr that beautiful face of yours."_

Opening his eyes with a start he sat up, rubbing his hands over his face, feeling shaken again. It wasn't real, it was just a nightmare. He looked around frantically, blinking several times. His heart was thumping inside his chest with such speed he feared he was getting a heart attack. Closing his eyes he combed his hands through his hair wearily, trying to get his ragged breathing under control.

He should have gotten used to it by now. It was always the same pictures; he had dreamed this sequence a million times. He knew that if he didn't get up now, another dream would follow. It was as all of his nights were. But as much as he was afraid of drifting off to sleep again, he was too exhausted to stay awake.

It were different versions of the same dream – the same reality – as his doctors had told him. But no matter how they started, they would always end the same way, with him being as helpless as a child. They had made sure that whatever chance of defense he may have had was blighted from the very beginning.

In some ways he relished the physical pain. It was something he could handle, it would turn his thoughts away from the burning agony he felt in his heart.

0-0-0-0-

Clark had landed at Oliver's balcony some time ago, had watched him tossing and turning. A part of him wanted to get over and shake Oliver awake, but he knew he couldn't do that.

But that didn't keep him from wondering if Chloe was right and Lionel had something to do with it. Maybe it was time to start a little digging of his own.

Clark had heard Oliver scream – a piercing sound that had let him freeze in it's intensity.

He saw Oliver panting heavily from the impact the dream had caused on him. Oliver was drenched in cold sweat as he dragged himself up to walk over to the balcony to get some fresh air – Clark had just enough time to jump.

This time it was altogether different. He could still hear their voices echoing in his head "We're going to kill you, Queen, for the same reasons your parents died … died … died."

0-0-0-0-

Clark showed up at Chloe's doorstep the other morning, with a pounding so loud it would wake a dead man.

Chloe nearly spilled her coffee at the powerful noise. Being certain it could be only Clark she called out, "Hold on Clark! I'm coming."

"God Clark, do you want the whole neighbourhood to know about your iron fist?" she chastised good naturedly.

Smiling rather sheepishly Clark held up a bag with her favorite bagels, already making her guess that something must be wrong. He usually wasn't the guy who brought breakfast to her, not anymore anyway.

"I brought you bagels – they're vanilla, your favorite."

"Okay, Clark, spill it. What did Lana do?" Chloe sighed.

"This isn't about Lana. Look, I went to the Clock Tower last night …. if you really want to help that Queen guy, you shouldn't wait too long anymore," Clark stated.

"What do you mean, I shouldn't wait too long?"

He shrugged. "Just saying. I still don't get it. Why do you want to help someone you barely know? Is it because of me? Look Chloe, I …. " he trailed off. He wasn't very good at those things.

His eyes glued to the ground, which suddenly had a very interesting view to offer, he tried again.

"If I … ifIhavehurtyouIamsorry," he said all in once, looking flustered.

'You've hurt me badly and more than once,' Chloe thought, but instead said aloud, "This hasn't anything to do with you, Clark, okay?!"

"I want to help him, because I know what it feels like to get in the way of a Luthor. And I'm guessing that Oliver has no one else to go to, no one who could help him coping with it."

"Chloe, be careful, you know what Lex and Lionel are capable of," Clark warned her.

Chloe choked back a bitter laugh. Yeah she knew, first hand and she would never forget.

This was her chance to tell him about last night, about the big mistake she may have, but somehow she couldn't.

"I'm a big girl now, Clark, I can take care of my own!" she snapped at him instead.

0-0-0-0-0-

It was pretty late when Chloe was finally able to leave the Planet. She couldn't complain. If anything, the day had been fantastic. For once someone had actually needed her opinion on something important, had let her giving real input on some bribery story. The tremendous sense of accomplishment that hit her wasn't comparable to anything else. It didn't even fade when she was reduced to taking copies and making coffee again. One day soon she would be the one who wrote the exposes again.

She had been too preoccupied to think about the conversation she had had with Clark this morning, but now it popped into her mind again and she decided to pay Oliver a visit. She wouldn't necessarily make her presence known. She just wanted to check on him, to see with her own eyes if what Clark had told her was true. In fact, she definitely preferred to stay hidden. Her senses kept telling her that Oliver wouldn't be happy to see her again and she could usually trust them.

She would hide in the dark behind some trees not far away from the QI main building. She had anonymously called the clerk about half a hour ago and received the word that his boss hadn't left his bureau yet.

It wasn't the most comfortable place to be though. Her clothes were too thin for this kind of activity and she longed for her warm apartment and a nice hot bath with lots of bubble to wash away the remnants of the day. It was getting considerably colder and the wind was increasing by the minute. She hadn't planned to spend the night in an alley, after all.

0-0-0-0-

A sudden sniggering made her jump in surprise.

"Are you lost, little lady? I can show you the way home and we can have some fun," the voice teased.

Chloe decided to ignore the man it belonged to, but he yanked her back into the wall, leaving her stunned for a second.

"I told you – we're gonna have some fun," he said harshly, while he tried to drag her further into the alley away from the lights.

Getting over her momentary immobility, Chloe started to fight him off. Her heart was racing both with fear and her desperate efforts to get rid of him. She kicked him hard, using her fingernails to scratch him at whatever part she was able to reach.

He was cursing under his breath, but wouldn't let go of her though.

Chloe could feel her energy draining off rapidly. "Clark!" She screamed frantically, but her attacker had his hand over her mouth immediately, muffling her cries.

0-0-0-0-

Chloe stumbled backwards when her attacker was pulled away from her.

"I think the lady said no!" She heard a growling voice behind her and then a sickening thud as the guy was crashed into the wall.

Taking some deep breaths to calm herself down Chloe turned slowly around to see Oliver beating him until he was sprawled out on the ground.

From far off Oliver heard Chloe calling him to stop, but he found himself unable to - weeks of suppressed anger and frustration were finally finding a release.

It was only when he felt her hand on his shoulder that her words were registering in his brain.

"Oliver … Oliver, stop, you're going to kill him!"


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I think it is highest time to thank everyone for reading and reviewing and of course for all the alerts this story got so far. Please keep it coming, cause feedback is such a sweet drug ;)**

Summary: Oliver doesn't know about superheros, secret societies, villains, who are after more than just his business until he gets caught in the middle. Meeting Chloe will offer both far more than they'd have ever expected.

This is AU set a few months after Chloe graduated from college.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters used in here belong to The CW and DC Comics. No money is made from this, it's for entertainment only.

A BIG thank you to Lucy aka Smallvillefics for editing this! You're awesome!

* * *

Oliver had practically tossed her into his car, before he had taken off with squealing ties. They hadn't spoken during the short drive over to his apartment. He was fuming, she could see that.

"You can let go of my arm now, I'm not going anywhere," Chloe told him when they arrived at his floor. He scowled, but let her go.

"What were you doing in that alley at this time of the night?"

"I was going for a walk, relaxing from work."

He snorted at her. "You'd better not give me that crap, okay. I had a shitty day at work and I'm really not in the mood for such bull."

Chloe shrugged. "If you'd just let me go, I'd be on my way home already and you could do whatever it was you wanted to."

Oliver shook his head, "Oh no, Miss Sullivan. I want some answers and I want them now."

"So what were you doing there? Don't tell me it was coincidence that led you to the QI building," he barked.

"Don't flatter yourself, Mister Queen," Chloe retorted. "The planet isn't that far away. But if that already pretty big ego of yours needed that extra boost, I'm glad I could help," she snarled.

Oliver couldn't help the smile, albeit very small, that was creeping upon his face, letting the corners of his mouth switch slightly.

He had never met someone like her before, someone who was contradicting him more often than not.

The money and the looks were usually working for him and women were giving themselves all too easily. He wasn't stupid, he knew that not one of his dates had ever really considered to get to know the man behind it all. It was exactly the way he wanted it to be, no strings attached, wasn't it?

But here she was right in front of him – the woman who seemed to be completely oblivious to it all and Oliver wasn't sure wether he should be insulted or complimented by it.

"You should be glad I was there in time, Chloe. I don't think that guy only wanted to talk." Oliver hissed, his former anger returning.

"Ha. I would have fought him off eventually," Chloe hit back.

"No, you wouldn't have– and we both know it." Oliver took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"I'm gonna call my driver to take you home," he announced, his tone leave little room for argument.

Chloe resisted the urge to discuss it any further. He looked tired and so was she. With the adrenaline wearing off she felt pretty shaken. Maybe it was best to just go to bed and forget about the whole incident.

So she only nodded. "Yeah thanks.... And thanks for the help earlier," she added, barely audible.

0-0-0-0-

She was about to step into the elevator, when she suddenly turned. This was her chance to finally talk to him and she wouldn't waste it.

Turning to him again she confessed, "You're right. It wasn't coincidence."

"Yeah, I guessed that much," Oliver answered flatly, walking over to his cabinet to grab himself a glass of whiskey. "Okay, since you've just started to go with the truth, who's Clark?"

"I wasn't lying before," she cut in to defend herself.

Oliver laughed humorlessly. "But you weren't exactly honest, either. So I'm going to ask you again. Who's Clark? And don't even think about coming up with some wishy-washy stuff like you did before."

"How do you know about Clark?" Chloe asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"You were yelling his name when you got attacked in the alley. But for all I saw, there were only the three of us. So does he have super-hearing or something?"

"Or something," Chloe mumbled.

Pouring himself another drink, Oliver watched her wearily. Summoning all the energy he had left he shouted, "So God help me if this whole thing was staged ..."

Chloe sighed deeply, "Look, I'm getting tired of this." She rolled up her arm-sleeves to reveal a nasty bruise that had formed on her upper arm. "I got it okay? You don't trust me and I'm stupid enough to try to convince you otherwise, but does this look like a fake?"

Flinching slightly he touched her arm gingerly. "I'm sorry. You should put some ice on it. Let me get you a pack."

"It's okay. I've been through worse. All I want to do is going home, all right? So if we're finished here, Mr. Queen..."

"Oh no, you obviously wanted to talk so badly – then do it," Oliver demanded.

"If you had planned this through, what was the purpose of hiding in the dark? Why didn't you just wait inside the building if it was so damn important?"

"Be …because..." she fumbled over her words. 'Oh great, Sullivan. Now you're stuttering,' she thought, her cheeks heating up under his intense stare.

Closing her eyes she admitted, "Because I was sure you wouldn't be happy to see me." Oliver nodded. "Call me crazy, but I wanted to make sure you were doing better than all signs showed," she added, her voice only slightly steadier than before.

"Signs? Did you hope to find them when you hacked into my security system as well?"

Chloe winced. "If you know about that, why didn't you ..."

"...call the police?" he finished for her, shrugging.

"Just tell me one thing – you did that, because you wanted what?" He stared at her, almost making her crumble. "Oh right, you wanted to make sure I was doing okay," he said his voice dripping with sarcasm. "What is it, Chloe? Is your own life that pathetic that you have to invade mine?"

Now it was her turn to be getting furious. So far she had tried to stay calm, because she knew that his anger was at least partly justified. But she wouldn't let him call her pathetic.

"Forget it, okay? Just forget it!" she said, riled up. "Get yourself some help … I wouldn't want to be the one who has to write about your down fall." With that she grabbed her purse and stormed over to the elevator. "You haven't changed one bit! I don't know what I was thinking, offering help to such arrogant ass," she muttered under her breath.

0-0-0-0-

Hesitating for only a second or two he jogged over to her.

"Chloe, wait … I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you – not now and not when I accused you for working for Luthor," he added.

Chloe looked up at him, surprise written over her face. "What makes you ... you've investigated me again?" she asked, but it was more a statement than a question.

He nodded, before he started to talk again. "Look, I'm not used to someone who wants to do something for me unselfishly, for no other reason, but to help, without awaiting a reward," he said softly.

"I learned very early that everything comes at a price, at least in my life," he told her with trepidation.

Pushing the anger back, Chloe smiled softly at him. "Well, then maybe it's time to join us ordinary people," she joked.

Turning earnest again she pleaded, "Just look for someone who can help you cope, alright? Friends, a counselor – who ever, just somebody. Promise me, okay?"

The pleading look of hers was what finally crumbled his resolve to handle it alone. Maybe it was time to trust someone again. He knew he had a long road ahead of him, but if Chloe was willing to walk alongside him, he'd try.

"You think that whoever could be you?"

* * *

So what do you think? I'd really love to get your feedback, so I can get better!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: I'm genuinely touched with all the attention this story gets. Every review and every alert makes my day! Keep them coming, they are all the encouragement I need to continue.**

Summary: Oliver doesn't know about superheros, secret societies, villains, who are after more than just his business until he gets caught in the middle. Meeting Chloe will offer both far more than they'd have ever expected.

This is AU set a few months after Chloe graduated from college.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters used in here belong to The CW and DC Comics. No money is made from this, it's for entertainment only.

A HUGE thank you to Lucy aka Smallvillefics for editing this for me. You, my dear, are fabulous!

* * *

Now it was his turn to smile. "You think, that who ever could be you?"

"Maybe."

0-0-0-0-

They started to talk on the phone pretty regularly from that day on – mostly casual stuff. Oliver didn't mention any of what had happened before and Chloe accepted that it was his way of being. If he didn't feel comfortable enough around her yet, she wouldn't drag him into it. She was enjoying it though – it felt good to have someone in her life again. She hadn't given up on Clark, but their time spent together was limited.  
Their almost daily calls were something Chloe began to look forward to. He was witty and charming and she enjoyed being the one who got his absolute attention.  
She was so used to having to share Clark not only with Lana, but the rest of the world, that she sometimes couldn't believe her luck. For Oliver, though, it was more - she was the one who kept him away from the next bottle, talking to her was silencing the voices inside his head which were mocking him about his lack of knowledge whenever he was alone.  
Sometimes he wondered what he would have done if she hadn't been so damn persistent.

Despite their conversations over the phone they hadn't seen each other since the night at his penthouse.  
That was until he showed up at the Planet one evening.

0-0-0-0-

Chloe was occupied in some article that had to be finished in a couple of minutes, that she didn't even see him coming to her desk. Maria, the girl she was sharing the table with, definitely had though. Gasping at the look of him, she shoved Chloe pretty rudely, whispering in a not too silent voice, "Oh my god, that's Oliver Queen."  
When Chloe didn't react immediately, she hit her on the arm, harder this time. She couldn't understand why Chloe wasn't as dumbstruck as she was – in fact Chloe wasn't even looking up.

When she finally did, she was greeted with a smile that sent Maria into heaven. Chloe smirked indulgently at her, before she motioned Oliver to come over.

"Hey. What brings you to this sacred hall?"

Maria smiled up at him dreamily. "Maria, meet Oliver Queen. Ollie, this is Maria, my colleague," Chloe sighed.

Chloe couldn't help but laugh inwardly at Maria's behavior. She normally was the tough one. She didn't back down no matter what, pretty much like herself. Using all of his charm, Oliver entangled Maria into a conversation. She was hanging on every word he said, melting into a puddle right before Chloe's eyes.

"Did you have a real reason to come by, or were you just stopping to flirt with my colleagues, Mr. Most Eligible Bachelor?" Chloe teased.

"Why, are you getting jealous?" he smirked.

Chloe rolled her eyes at him. "In your dreams, Queen."

She wouldn't tell him how she really felt. Wouldn't – couldn't – tell him that she was beginning to fall for him. Not now, not ever. She would have to hide her feelings behind the best-friend-mask once again. She was fine with it. If this were a game, she would have had accomplished the highest level by now.

'Oliver isn't Clark,' a voice inside her head whispered. No, he wasn't Clark, but if she couldn't bring Clark to see more in her than just the best friend, she wouldn't even dare to think she could mean more to Oliver.

She saw up to see him smiling softly. Knowingly? "So …?" she asked, a little more forcefully than she had intended.

"All right, all right." Oliver gave in. "Knowing you, I figured you hadn't dinner yet. Do you want to grab some Chinese food?"

When Chloe nodded her approval, he lent her his arm, making her blush despite her snarky comments earlier.

0-0-0-0-

They had agreed to settle for take out and were now waiting for their food to be packed up. Neither of them paid attention to the black limousine on the other side of the street. Inside, Lionel watched Chloe talking animatedly to some guy who he could only see the backside of.

"That's right, Miss Sullivan, enjoy the time while it lasts. It will all be over soon," he whispered in a silent promise.

Lionel couldn't have been more surprised to witness Oliver Queen as Chloe's companion when he turned with the food in his hands. But then a broad evil grin appeared on his face. This time he'd take matters in his own hands. Another escape wasn't an option. Oliver Queen and Chloe Sullivan were going to die.

0-0-0-0-

"You're a pretty decent hacker, right?" Oliver asked, glancing sideways.

"Apparently I'm not," Chloe muttered.

Oliver couldn't help but laugh at the face she made. "Does it make you feel any better when I tell you it took my best man a while to figure it out?"

Chloe's face lit up immediately upon hearing his comment. "What do you want me to do? Do you have someone special in mind? Just don't ask me to hack into the Pentagon or something, because I'd rather spend my life away from bars and prison clothing. Orange just isn't my color," Chloe joked, already flexing her fingers and waiting impatiently for him to continue.

She watched him taking plates from the kitchen board.

"Don't you … don't you want some dinner first?" he asked, sounding wary.

Chloe's head turned sharply at the crack in his voice.

Concerned she walked over to where he was standing, putting their food on the plates.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah … no …"

Chloe shook her head a little at this. Grabbing his hand with hers she stilled his movements.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"O-kay, if you say so." Chloe knew better than to push him, but something definitely wasn't right.

He stepped back, going over to the large window and stared blankly off into the distance.

"Have I ever told you how old I was when my parents died?" he asked softly. "I was five, Chloe. Five. A little innocent boy who needed their love and not the one of the housestaff and millions of faceless nannies who followed after. I'm sure some of them even loved me, but I didn't want them to. I swore to myself that I wouldn't let anyone get that close to me ever again, losing them hurt too much."

Chloe didn't dare to move closer. But even from where she was standing she could see him shuddering. She wasn't sure where this was going, but as much as she felt sorry for seeing him hurt like that, a part of her was relieved that he was finally beginning to open up to her.

"For the greater part of my life I had to live with the fact that some horrible accident made me an orphan and frankly I didn't handle it well... but now I had to find out that they were murdered in cold blood," Oliver gasped.

"What? Wait, they …."

"...died in a plane crash? That's right, they did. But obviously there was a lot more to it," he interrupted her.

"What makes you thinking something like that now?" Chloe asked quietly.

"They told me."

"They? Who told …," Chloe trailed off when she put the pieces together. So she had been right, it hadn't been for ransom.

But why would someone kill the parents and wait for years to then eventually come back and kill the son? That didn't make any sense.

Slowly Chloe walked over to where he was standing, putting a hand on his back to offer some comfort. She felt the tension radiating of off him in waves, before he relaxed at her touch. With a groan he turned around and pulled her into his arms.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please let me know ...


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note: I kind of feel like I start every new chapter with an apology, but I'm incredibly sorry it took me so long to get this chapter done! I really am and I can only hope you'll stick with me to the end - there will be one at some point, I promise! Only one week left for S10 to start ... I can't wait anymore! Let's hope for some Chlollie-goodness!_

Summary: Oliver doesn't know about superheros, secret societies, villains, who are after more than just his business until he gets caught in the middle. Meeting Chloe will offer both far more than they'd have ever expected.

This is AU set a few months after Chloe graduated from college.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters used in here belong to The CW and DC Comics. No money is made from this, it's for entertainment only.

Thanks to chloesilvers for being my beta! It was hard work, but you managed it perfectly hun :)

* * *

Chloe wrapped her arms around Oliver's body tightly and waited for him to calm down.

She still didn't know the specifics of what had happened, but she was determined to find out. She wasn't going to leave without answers. Not this time.

After a couple of minutes, she felt him pull away slightly. She gave his hand a little tug, and coaxed him over to the couch.

"What did you mean when you said they told you that your parents were killed?" she asked softly.

Chloe looked down as she waited for him to respond. That was when she saw their fingers intertwined. She didn't even realize that she was still holding his hand- and she didn't let go.

He shrugged. "I don't know that much. They just told me over and over again that I was bound to die like my parents did."

He took a deep breath, then continued, "Apparently my parents were members of a secret society or something, and whatever it was about eventually killed them."

"A secret society? Oh..." Chloe wondered. She felt slightly confused, but her interest was piqued and the sensation in her stomach told her that there was a story behind this, a big story. Not that she was going to write it – she wouldn't do that to him, but she could usually trust her instincts.

A small smile escaped him at her obvious excitement, before his expression turned blank again.

"Ever since I've been released from the hospital, I've been trying to come up with something, anything. But no matter how small the detail or who I interrogate, there is nothing. It's always just a dead end, and to be honest, I'm at my wit's end."

Asking Chloe to do some digging on her own was some kind of a last straw, and when he had done it, it hadn't felt right to him. He knew she waited for him to say something, to give her a name or a direction to start searching with, but how could he put her in harm's way? She meant way too much to him to do that to her. Oliver knew that whatever they would come up with meant potential danger.

Sighing, he got up to grant himself a shot of whiskey. He wasn't sure how to handle the whole situation anymore. Maybe it was for the best to just put it behind him and start over again, but he just wasn't sure if he could do that.  
He had accepted that his parents would never be around to see what he had become, and had been positive that he'd made peace with it. But now, he didn't know if he had even been right in the first place. He had always missed them, but he'd never felt this underlying hatred at the injustice that had taken them far too early before.

'Injustice?' 'Terrible accident?' Oliver nearly laughed at the choice of words. It was murder, bluntly as this, and the rage he felt at the enormity of it made him throw the glass against the nearby wall where it shattered into a million pieces, its contents flying in every direction.

0-0-0-0-0-

Storming over to the elevator, he punched the button. He needed to get out of here, needed fresh air so that he could breathe again.

0-0-0-0-0-

Oliver's sudden outburst startled Chloe so much, she almost jumped in surprise. Her heart started racing a mile a minute as she watched him march over to the elevator. She had to stop him now. She had seen him angry before, but never this infuriated. She wasn't sure what he'd do once he was outside. Hell, she didn't even know what had triggered it, but getting drunk was probably the most harmless of all things she had running through her mind. And not even this was going to be an option.

Running over she squeezed herself between the gate and Oliver.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked, her brows furrowed

"Chloe ..." he warned

Her frown deepened when she felt herself being pushed to the side. With a deep sigh, she let Oliver walk into the elevator. She knew that she didn't stand a chance. She was stubborn, but he was much taller and stronger and if he really wanted to leave, there wasn't much she could do to prevent it.

For a second or so, she contemplated running after him before deciding against it. He wouldn't approve of that at all- in fact, he would probably only get angrier. So she walked over to his kitchen to start a fresh pot of coffee. It was going to be a long night and she wanted to be awake at whatever time he decided to come back. She briefly considered calling Clark and having him keep an eye on Oliver, but that would probably just end with another discussion.

She never thought she'd ever say this, but having to deal with her best friend right now was the last thing she felt up to right now.

0-0-0-0-

Choosing to put the time to good use, Chloe pulled her laptop from her bag, poured herself a large cup of coffee, and returned to her place at Oliver's couch.

She wanted to help Oliver so badly, but he gave her less to nothing to work with. It was up to her to find something useful. She watched the video feed of his kidnapping about a hundred times, but she still hadn't found a clue as to what had happened to him.

Chloe was sure that she was missing something, so it was as good a place as any to start with. She would just check her e-mail first, just to make sure that she didn't miss anything work-related. After all, she had left the place early this time.

She was scrolling through her messages when an e-mail caught her intention. The sender wasn't listed as any of her contacts and she wondered whom this mail could be from. Expecting it to be from one of her informants, which she had a few of helping her with investigating stuff for stories, she was rather astonished to witness a video instead of pictures or letters.

When the video began to run, Chloe gasped softly as her heart started to hammer painfully in her chest.

* * *

Please let me know what you think - your feedback means the world to me!


	8. Chapter 8

As expected I have to apologize AGAIN! I know I promised to update sooner, but RL got in my way again, for what I'm really sorry!

But here's a new chapter of Crossroads - finally.

A big bear hug goes to prophet87 for being the great beta she is. Thanks hun!

* * *

Summary: Oliver doesn't know about superheros, secret societies, villains, who are after more than just his business until he gets caught in the middle. Meeting Chloe will offer both far more than they'd have ever expected.

This is AU set a few months after Chloe graduated from college.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters used in here belong to The CW and DC Comics. No money is made from this, it's for entertainment only.

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

Chloe saw a bound figure lying in some basement, but before she could make it out the video was cut, and the view changed to three men and a woman who were talking. The whole installment was sent without any sound, and Chloe knew instantly that this hadn't happened accidently. Whoever had mailed this to her wanted her to see, but not hear.

As the camera changed once again, Chloe couldn't help but be incredibly grateful for this small mercy.

Hanging from the ceiling was Oliver. His hands were chained with heavy shackles and his feet barely reached the ground. Chloe felt her stomach churn at the sight of his badly bruised face and upper body.

Her first reaction was to stop it right there, but somehow she found herself glued to the screen. One of the men stepped in front of Oliver, asking him something. Squinting her eyes she tried to make out the words, but the angle it was shot from made it impossible.

Waiting for some response from Oliver she hoped she would get a better view. However, all he did was stare ahead.

Chloe yelled in terror when the man at Oliver's side swung a bat and hit him hard in the rips. She practically could hear them crack and saw him scream in anguish, before he obviously passed out, his head lolling forward onto his chest.

0-0-0-0-

The video feed ended at this point. Chloe couldn't move - she couldn't think, nor even hardly breathe. She was shaking so hard, her teeth were chattering. Gasping, she tried in vain to fill her lungs with air, the lack of oxygen only adding to her state of panic.

After what felt like an eternity she felt tears forming in her eyes, and as they ran down her cheeks she was finally able to relax enough to get over the panic attack.

Still she couldn't think rationally. All she wanted was for him to come back. She needed to see him, needed to make sure that he was all right.

Reaching for her phone she hit his number on speed dial. She waited breathlessly for him to pick up, but it went straight to voicemail.

"God Ollie, where are you?" she muttered under her breath, unable to keep new tears from falling.

Chloe had read his hospital records, had known that he had been brutalized, but seeing it made it so much more real. Sure she had seen her fair share of awful things in her life, but having to watch the man she had fallen in love with being tortured was just too much to bear. She felt like she was going to be sick, and it took all of her willpower to keep breathing in and out to steady her stomach and her fluttering nerves.

'Oliver's left to let off some steam, to find a bar or something, he'll be back soon.' she repeated over and over again.

0-0-0-0-

Oliver had headed to the nearest available bar with every intention of getting drunk. Although he knew that he couldn't really silence the voices inside his head, he needed something strong to numb himself.

He wasn't exactly sure since when Chloe had become his voice of reason, but he knew that she wouldn't approve, so he found himself paying after the second shot. Oliver knew that he owed her an explanation, he just wasn't sure what exactly he could tell her without making her a target as well. He would go to her apartment the next morning. Chloe would be probably be pissed, but he knew her favorite coffee and donut flavor, and he hoped that would be enough of an apology.

Rationally he knew that he should go home. It wasn't smart for someone in his state to wander the streets of a city full of crime at that time of the night, yet he found himself walking further away from the bar in an attempt to try to clear his head.

-0-0-0-0-

After hours upon hours of walking aimlessly around he returned to his penthouse. He was slightly surprised to find it still brightly lit, as he had been sure Chloe had left hours ago. A sudden scream -Chloe's scream, he registered instantly - made him jerk. His heart was starting to race inside his chest when he ran into his living room. One and a million thoughts were running through his mind all at once, each scarier than the next, but he couldn't care less. She wouldn't scream like that without a reason, and he needed to get to her.

"Chloe, what …"

Oliver stopped short in his tracks when he realized that they were alone, but she was thrashing wildly on the couch, obviously caught in a nightmare.

He could hear her whimpering, "no … no … Oh God … don't!"

He rushed over and crouched down beside her, shaking her gently.

"Chloe … Chloe, wake up! It's just a dream!"

She sat up with a start, screaming his name.

Her breathing was uneven and came in short gasps as she looked at Oliver blindly, still caught up in the hell of her nightmare.

It took a few more minutes before her breathing became more regular. She stared at the ceiling, her eyes squinting against the sudden light until she noticed him standing beside her.

0-0-0-0-

"Ollie ...", she jumped up and threw herself against him, nearly knocking him over in her haste.

Hesitating only briefly, he put his arms around her, hugging her close. To say he was surprised didn't really do the situation justice, but he wouldn't complain. Somewhere along the road his feelings for Chloe had changed, he just hadn't fully realized that up until now; having her in his arms felt completely right to him.

He increased the pressure ever so slightly, feeling her shaking against him. Stroking her back in a soothing manner he whispered softly, "you okay? What happened?"

Chloe took some deep breaths in order to calm down. She heard Oliver saying something, but for the moment she felt too comfortable to even try to think. It had been such a long time since she had felt so safe and secure – once upon a time Clark had made her feel this way, but that was history now, and as much as she wished they could go back to that place she knew that it wasn't very likely to happen.

Stretching his arms out Oliver moved her forward slightly to get a better look on her.

"Talk to me, Chloe – please" he pleaded.

She shook her head. "It's nothing. A bad dream, that's all."

Putting a finger under her chin, he tilted her head upwards. "Could you at least look at me then?"

Reluctantly she looked up and was taken aback by the intense look in his eyes.

Using his thumb he gently wiped the remaining tears off her face, never once breaking the eye-contact.

Chloe felt her heart quicken its pace. He wouldn't kiss her. Guys like him fell for the Lana Lang's in this world, not for the reliable plain girls like her.

Tilting his head further he slowly captured her lips with his. Responding instantly, Chloe slid her hands around his neck, pulling him even closer. Encouraged, he deepened the kiss, savoring the feeling of her in his arms. Chloe moaned into his mouth. Her legs felt like jelly, and she was sure she wouldn't still be standing if it weren't for his strong arms around her.

To kiss Chloe felt even better than he had imagined it would since he had first started to think of her as more than a friend. She was incredible, and they fitted together perfectly.

Oliver pulled away when air became a necessity. "God Chloe ..."

Chloe opened her eyes when she felt him pull away. This was when he'd tell her that he'd made a mistake, that they'd got caught up in the moment, but he didn't see her as anything more than his friend.

Grabbing her purse, she ran over to the elevator. She couldn't deal with it now – kissing him had given her a glimpse of something she'd never have. Pushing back tears that were threatening to fall, she silently willed the lift to move faster.

"Chloe! Chloe wait – please!"

She didn't turn around to look at him as she stepped into the lift car and closed the gate behind her.

"I'm sorry, Chloe", Oliver whispered.

* * *

As always I hope you liked the new installment. Please take some time to review and let me know what you think. Each comment is highly appreciated :)

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

This is an extra quick update, because you all so DESERVE it for the lovely response I get for this story. You can't even begin to imagine how much it all means to me! You're the best!

A big bear hug again goes to prophet87 for being such a great beta! Thanks s much sweetie!

* * *

Summary: Oliver doesn't know about superheros, secret societies, villains, who are after more than just his business until he gets caught in the middle. Meeting Chloe will offer both far more than they'd have ever expected.

This is AU set a few months after Chloe graduated from college.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters used in here belong to The CW and DC Comics. No money is made from this, it's for entertainment only.

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

Chloe leaned against the stone-wall next to the elevator. The cold touch of it somehow cooled her heated body, yet did nothing for her racing heart and her reeling mind.

Nobody had ever kissed her like that before, and the fact that it all happened in effect due to the circumstances just broke her heart. She had been so happy to have found another friend, one who truly cherished her, and she had been okay with her developing feelings for him. But that kiss had changed everything - and she had no idea how to go on from here.

When she heard the elevator move she pushed herself away from the wall quickly.

She should have known that Oliver would come after her. God, why did he have to be so damn predictable? She didn't want to see him, didn't want to talk to him - she couldn't. All she needed right now was to be left alone to collect her jumbled thoughts and deal with her feelings.

Walking out of the building she realized that her car was still parked at the Daily Planet since Oliver had offered her a ride over earlier. Had it really been just 12 hours ago? It felt like an eternity, with everything that happened.

The rain pouring down had soaked her in a couple of seconds, but she didn't care. This way nobody would see her tears which were mingling with the raindrops on her face. If only she could make it to her car without him catching up with her, she would drive the fastest way home and curl up in her bed.

Running out of the building Oliver saw her walking down the pathway in hurried steps. As much as he'd like to tell himself it was to get away from the cold, he knew better than that. Calling her name he tried to get her to slow down.

Although the heavy rain was absorbing most of his words, she must have heard him; she broke into a run, her steps slightly unsteady due to her heels and the slippery asphalt.

0-0-0-0-

When he made no attempt to come closer Chloe eventually slowed down for a bit, desperately needing the air to fill her lungs. She knew that if he'd really wanted to catch up with her, he would have done. His legs were much longer and his condition probably was a whole lot better than hers. So she figured that she wasn't really worth the effort - again.

0-0-0-0-

Oliver was afraid she'd break her legs and end up in a hospital if he kept chasing her. It was all too clear that she didn't want to talk, and even though he was hurt and confused about the way she had reacted he realized that all he could do for now was to make sure she reached the Planet without one of those incidents she seemed to attract more often than not.

0-0-0-0-

Three days later Chloe walked around her desk in search of a much needed coffee. Maria watched her warily.

She wasn't one to interfere with other people's lives, but Chloe had been so happy and so much in love with Oliver if her words and the blush that had colored her cheeks had been any indication, and now she was walking around like a ghost.

Maria grabbed the coffee pot before Chloe got the chance to take a sip.

Chloe glared at her. "What are you doing? I ..."

" ... need the caffeine to stay awake?" Maria finished her sentence for her.

"Do you actually sleep, Chloe? Or even more important, eat? Because all I can see is you drinking unhealthy amounts of coffee since you came to work yesterday."

"That's none of your concern," Chloe shot back.

"Maybe not, and I will back off if you tell me to, but you look like you need a friend, and I'm here," Maria added, not the slightest bit intimidated by Chloe's harsh tone.

0-0-0-0-

With a deep sigh Chloe fell into her chair and whispered softly "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to snap. I'm just not feeling so well."

"Does this have anything to do with Oliver Queen? I swear, if he did something to hurt you, I'll uncover his darkest secret and have it printed on every front page of every newspaper in the States," she only half-joked.

Still it elicited a small smile from Chloe.

Shaking her head she brushed it off though. "I think I might be coming down with something and I didn't sleep much these last few nights, but really there's nothing to worry about."

"And no, Oliver didn't do anything," she added. 'Except kiss me and making my insides turn to jelly and then practically taking it all back', she thought bitterly.

0-0-0-0-

Oliver had sent her a dozen text messages and had tried to call her whenever his schedule allowed it, but she downright ignored him and didn't answer any of them.

To begin with she'd simply pressed the ignore button, but after a while she'd let it go straight to voicemail, not having the strength to fight her feelings anymore.

He had been called back to Star City for a business related emergency that couldn't be postponed, as much as he wished to. His assistant down there in California was one of the best, but this was something that required the CEO's attendance. Not that he was able to really concentrate on the task at hand, his thoughts drifting back to a certain blonde reporter more often than not.

He hadn't thought she'd ever be able to hurt him that badly, but she had. He had been so sure that his feelings were mutual, but obviously he had been wrong about that.

He could live with it though; he would have to store his feelings away, if it meant she'd stay a part of his life. He couldn't lose her. She had wormed herself into his life in a pretty unusual way, and now that he'd let her in he couldn't imagine a life without her.

0-0-0-0-

One part of Chloe felt bad about the way she had treated Oliver, but after all the heart-break she'd suffered from having been ignored by Clark for all these years she couldn't bring herself to act differently. Maybe it was selfish and maybe she'd regret it, but this time she was determined to think about what was best for her.

She didn't want to lose Oliver's friendship altogether, but she needed more time to harden her heart. She would apologize later and hope that he'd swallow whatever lie she'd have to feed him to cover her story.

0-0-0-0-

Maria had been right, and what Chloe had told her was just a half-lie. The symptoms might have felt like she was coming down with something, but if she was honest it was what heart-break felt like. She barely had any appetite at all and at night she did nothing but toss and turn, alternating between cursing her stupidity for falling for yet another man who didn't feel the same as she did and searching for ways out of it.

It didn't help much that she'd see pictures of Oliver from the video-feed whenever she managed to drift off to sleep, and that he didn't stop sending her text-messages which she deleted without reading.

If reporting hadn't been her life she would have stayed in bed and wallowed in self pity at least for a little while longer, but work kept her distracted, and besides, self pity had never been her style. Although she had to admit that it was getting more and more difficult to cover her ghostly pale skin and the deep shadows under her eyes.

0-0-0-0-

Deep in thought she walked out of her apartment building, when she heard a cold voice saying, "Get into the car, Miss Sullivan - now!"

* * *

So that it was, chapter 9 of "Crossroads" ... I hope you still enjoy it, although Chloe and Oliver already got everything I ever wished for them. And I couldn't resist wet Oliver even if it isn't relevant here, the mental image was too good to be ignored ;)

Please tell me what you think, feedback means the world to me :)


	10. Chapter 10

Here comes chapter 10 of "Crossroads" ... hope you guys like it!

A big bear hug again goes to prophet87 for being such a great beta! Thanks a bunch sweetie!

* * *

Summary: Oliver doesn't know about superheros, secret societies, villains, who are after more than just his business until he gets caught in the middle. Meeting Chloe will offer both far more than they'd have ever expected.

This is AU set a few months after Chloe graduated from college.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters used in here belong to The CW and DC Comics. No money is made from this, it's for entertainment only.

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

"Really? You expect me to get into that car without a fight?" said Chloe. "Not very likely." Taking a deep breath, she then pushed the man hard, trying to escape from his grasp.

The guy only smirked as he tightened his grip on her, pressing the gun he'd hidden in his pocket firmly into the small of her back. "That more convincing?"

Chloe nodded slightly, fear forming in her stomach.

"Now get into the car! My boss isn't a very patient man!"

"Care to share a name or something with the rest of the class?" Chloe quipped. Her voice was trembling ever so slightly, but she tried to mask it; inside she was scared, deeply scared. She was certain that he was one of Lionel's goons, and, vulnerable as she felt, she knew that she was no match for the man she fought and feared the most.

0-0-0-0-

Oliver had returned from his hometown a couple of hours earlier and his driver was now taking him directly to Chloe's apartment-complex. To say he felt tired was an understatement; he was down-right exhausted. The crisis had been resolved, but it took more sleepless nights than he'd expected. When he came to think of it he hadn't slept in four days straight, except for the short nap on the plane during his flight back to Metropolis.

Maybe it wasn't the best of times to see Chloe, but he couldn't wait any longer. God, he missed her! And he desperately needed to clear things up between them.

It was past the time Chloe would leave for work, but he still had to try; if she wasn't in, he'd ask his driver to take him to DP as the next possibility. However, he hoped he could talk to her more privately than in a copy room with curious co-workers around, trying to catch their every word.

0-0-0-0-

As soon as the car came to a halt, Chloe was dragged out unceremoniously by yet another bully in a black suit. She wondered idly if it was part of the contract to have to look so intimidating in black, but be that as it may it succeeded in intensifying her fear.

0-0-0-0-

Not hearing any sign of life after he rang the doorbell for about the fifth time, Oliver gave up. He had hoped that she was still at home, but considering the time it hadn't been that likely that he'd catch her. Sighing, he gave in to the inevitable and slowly made his way downstairs, the fatigue he had felt earlier kicking in again. Maybe it would be for the best if he went home to catch some sleep before he went to see her at the Planet after all.

0-0-0-0-

Chloe had been tossed into a small room with just a single light bulb that did next to nothing against the darkness in the windowless space.

Strong hands had pulled her arms behind her back and secured them there, before she was pushed over to a stool in the middle of the room. Her feet were chained to the chair legs with some heavy rope, effectively robbing her off any mobility.

The man walked over to the door, but then seemed to decide differently, returning with a malicious smile on his lips. He pulled some duct tape from his pocket and yanked off a large piece, which he then used to seal her mouth in a none too gentle way.

"See, all done. Not that anybody would hear your screams down here, but we wouldn't want to risk anything, now would we?"

With that he left the room, slamming the door shut and locking it, leaving Chloe alone - utterly confused and scared like hell.

0-0-0-0-

Oliver had been able to sleep for a bit more than two hours. He felt restless, some inner agitation he couldn't describe any further urging him on. After a quick shower, he soon found himself on his way to the DP.

He had turned the events of four days ago over and over in his head, but nothing made any sense. She had responded to the kiss, for God's sake, but then she had run away as if looking at him was too much to bear. Why?

Pushing through the doors he descended the stairs to the basement, ignoring the weird feeling that made his stomach cramp with a strange sense of foreboding.

It took him a moment to make out individuals in amongst the bustling activity. To him it was incomprehensible how someone could concentrate with all those people running around and the humming sound of the computers and printers which never seemed to stop.

He didn't see Chloe, but Maria was sitting at her desk, typing away and seemingly unfazed by the noise.

Sighing, Oliver walked over to Maria, greeting her with a smile.

0-0-0-0-0

"If you're looking for Chloe, she isn't here," Maria said coolly; gone was the warm smile and the innocent flirt from last time, and he couldn't help but wonder what Chloe might have told her.

"So she went out in search of a new story?"

Maria shook her head.

"She didn't show up for work today."

Chloe lived and breathed reporting, and nothing in the world would make her miss a day. Oliver felt his insides clench, thoughts of Chloe in all kinds of dangerous situations running through his mind.

"Look, I don't know where she is, okay? But she hasn't been feeling well for a few days now, so she might have called in sick", she stated.

Chloe might have denied Oliver's role in it, but the guilt that flashed over his features for a second told Maria another story. She felt anger rush through her, anger towards Oliver for playing games with her colleague and friend.

0-0-0-0-

Exhausted, Oliver let himself fall heavily into the chair, rubbing his hands over his face.

When he looked up again, Maria saw something else in his eyes – genuine concern.

Sighing softly she continued, "she has friends in Smallville. I can't tell you for sure that she went there, but at least you can try and drive over."

"Thanks Maria, it's appreciated", he said softly.

0-0-0-0-0

Oliver was on his way out of Metropolis soon after.

The traffic had gradually thinned out the further he got away from the bustling city. The roads had gotten smaller and narrower, forcing him to reduce his speed.

Although he had to keep his eyes on the road due to the poor state some of them were in, his mind was elsewhere, wandering back to the last time he'd been with Chloe.

If Maria had been right and she indeed was sick then he wanted nothing more than to take care of her. It was a feeling he'd never felt this strong before, its intensity frightening him to some degree.

Yet somehow he doubted that she was ill. Chloe had been in perfect shape when he last saw her.

Given Maria's observation she had started being cranky and bad tempered exactly the day after the kiss, it was clear what was the real cause of Chloe's absence from work. Oliver wondered for about the millionth time what he could have done. It wasn't that he had forced himself on her. Initially he had started it, but she hadn't exactly pushed him away - quite the opposite.

The more he contemplated it the more confused he got, until suddenly a completely different idea struck him.

What if she felt something for him, but somehow convinced herself that he wasn't that into her, that she was going to be just another notch on his bedpost due to his not very noble reputation?

Oliver groaned at the very thought. This couldn't be further from the truth. God, they clearly needed to talk.

0-0-0-0-

One glance into his rear-view mirror jerked him out of the daze.

A black vehicle was rushing closer and closer at an impossibly high speed.

"Hey, easy there, buddy", Oliver mumbled, whilst steering his car as close to the right side as possible, trying to avert the collision that was most likely to follow. But before he really got the chance it hit him hard, jerking his sports car forward.

His heart began to race. Sweating profusely, he desperately tried to keep the wheel steady.

Releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding, his body slumped slightly in relief when the other car got ready to pass. However, the feeling was short lived; he was hit again, this time with such force that it sent him off the road, his wheels spinning.

* * *

So we're heading towards the climax. There's still more to come and I hope you stay interested in it and have as much fun with reading as I have writing this.

Please tell me what you think ... feedback means so much and is pretty much all the encouragment I need to continue this.


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: Oliver doesn't know about superheros, secret societies, villains, who are after more than just his business until he gets caught in the middle. Meeting Chloe will offer both far more than they'd have ever expected.

This is AU set a few months after Chloe graduated from college.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters used in here belong to The CW and DC Comics. No money is made from this, it's for entertainment only.

Again I have to hug prophet87 tightly for not only correcting my mistakes, but for also smoothing the edges and giving it a much needed flow. You, my dear, are awesome!

* * *

_He was hit again, this time with such force that it sent him off the road, his wheels spinning._

His head hit the steering wheel hard, leaving him dazed. His vision blurred, he was only vaguely aware of the car door being pulled open, before he felt the muzzle of a gun pressing hard against his temple.

"Consider this a warning, rich boy. You and that blonde bimbo of yours had better stop snooping around, or else!"

Oliver didn't have an opportunity to respond. A hand grabbed the back of his head, before smashing it down on the car's steering wheel. He yelled out in pain, but the man was already making his escape, slamming the door shut and returning to his own car.

Soon they were gone, apparently not interested in whether he'd make it out of the wreck of his Ferrari alive; perhaps they even hoped he would die there, alone on the side of the road.

All Oliver wanted to do was just to lie there with his world upside down. He wanted to close his eyes and wait for the pain to subside, but he had no time for that.

Blood was trickling down his face, but he didn't feel it as he tried desperately to free his right leg which had gotten stuck under the dashboard.

It was hurting like hell, but his fear for Chloe was driving him forward, helping him to block out the pain and giving him more strength than he had thought possible.

The man's warning was running in his head in an seemingly infinite loop, leaving him more desperate with every minute that passed when he wasn't able to do anything.

Every fibre of his being was screaming for Chloe to be okay, but the sinking feeling in his stomach told him differently.

0-0-0-0-

Chloe couldn't remember a time when she had felt more alone and terrified, even after all she had been through in Smallville.

Her kidnappers had not returned. She didn't know what was worse; to face whatever fate had in store for her, or to be left alone in the dark for so long. She knew it was a tactic designed to soften her up, but that didn't help; she could still feel her strength ebbing away.

If only she had some idea of what this was all about. Lionel and she had never been on the same side, but this was new for him. Usually he just killed whoever got in his way, a fact she knew all too well.

'Stop thinking that way, Sullivan. You're a fighter!' she chastised herself.

Giving up wasn't part of her personality. She would battle him and she would either win or go down fighting, but she was damned if she was going to surrender without a fight.

0-0-0-0-

A few hours later Oliver rushed into Lionel's office, flinging open the doors with such force the glass rattled in the frame.

"Where is she, Luthor?"

"Good evening to you too, Oliver," replied Lionel calmly.

He looked at the young man closely, feigning concern and pretending to be shocked at his battered appearance.

The cut above Oliver's eye was still coated with encrusted blood, and he was limping painfully.

"Oliver, you look terrible. What the hell happened to you?"

Anger flared in Oliver as he looked into his enemy's face. "Where is she?" he repeated through gritted teeth, trying his best to keep himself from just smashing his fist into Lionel's jaw.

"Look, I don't know who you're talking about, my friend - you really need to be a little more precise. I've lost count of all the women you've used for a little fun between the sheets – why do you think I would know where one of them might be? Or haven't you had any luck in getting a date for tonight?" Lionel mocked.

Letting his anger get the better of him, Oliver was at Lionel's side with a speed that would have left Clark envious and was in complete contrast to his injuries.

Grabbing Lionel by his collar, Oliver pushed him hard against the wall.

"This is the last time I'll ask, Luthor," he gasped. "Where is Chloe Sullivan?"

Oliver was very close to strangling him and wiping that grin off his face for good; the only thing stopping him was his need to find Chloe.

Lionel pushed Oliver's hands away and straightened his jacket.

"I see you still haven't learned to keep that temper of yours in check, Oliver. You're still the same hot-headed bully that killed Duncan Allanmeyer, aren't you?" he lectured.

Flinching visibly, Oliver took a few steps back.

"I hit a nerve? Good - now leave my house or I'll have security throw you out."

0-0-0-0-

Oliver was certain that Lionel had exact information about Chloe's disappearance.

There had been something in Luthor's eyes the moment he had mentioned her, but it had disappeared so fast it was possible he was imagining it.

He couldn't tell what made him so sure – it was just a gut feeling, but two years surviving on that godforsaken island had taught him to trust his instincts. Chloe never left for Smallville – he was sure of it.

Pretending to leave the house he forced himself to walk slowly along the long corridor. The guards were watching him, but none of them made an effort to move closer to guide him out.

Maybe luck was on his side after all, he thought to himself as he rounded the corner and finally escaped their gaze.

He knew the mansion; he had played here as a kid when his parents came for business meetings. There was a large basement underneath, and if Chloe was here she'd be hidden away in one of the many cellars.

His heart was beating fast against his chest as he made his way downstairs as fast as his hurting leg would allow him.

It seemed too obvious to use the first few rooms, so Oliver skipped them and moved further along, peering through little viewing windows at shoulder-height but barely seeing anything in the dim light.

The whole place looked like it had been a dungeon in past times, and Oliver wondered why he'd never realized that as a kid.

The blow to his head came out of nowhere. He felt an explosion of pain, and then nothing as he slumped, unconscious, to the floor.

* * *

All of you writers out there know how much just the shortest of reviews mean, so please be kind and leave me some words of encouragement :)

Only one week left until "Dominion"! I bet you're all looking forward to it as much as I do - finally Ollie will be back. Seriously I wonder how I'll survive without my weekly fix after SV ends in May. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Summary: Oliver doesn't know about superheros, secret societies, villains, who are after more than just his business until he gets caught in the middle. Meeting Chloe will offer both far more than they'd have ever expected.

This is AU set a few months after Chloe graduated from college.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters used in here belong to The CW and DC Comics. No money is made from this, it's for entertainment only.

Hugglies to prophet87 for not only correcting my mistakes, but for also smoothing the edges and giving it a much needed flow. You, my dear, are awesome and I'd be lost w/o your ideas :)

* * *

Oliver groaned quietly as he slowly regained consciousness. His head was throbbing painfully, and his neck felt stiff, as if he'd been sleeping in a very uncomfortable position.

He tried to roll over onto his back but his muscles protested, sending shock-waves of pain pulsating through his entire body. Increasingly aware of his position, he realised that he was lying on the floor. The room was dark and cold, and he guessed he must be in a basement; worse, his hands and feet had been bound tightly together, and his mouth gagged with some rotten cloth.

It was a nightmare – it had to be. It was weird to have the exact same dream again; after all, he'd slept peacefully for a couple of weeks now. He hadn't had one of these terrible nightmares in a long time, and he'd hoped that that meant that he had finally been able to put the trauma behind him and move forward.

But this one felt even more vivid than the others. He swore he could feel the coldness seeping through his clothes, leaving his whole body numb and stiff...

Taking deep breaths, he tried to push through it. He'd wake up any second now - he'd be lying in his bed, the sheets probably pushed aside from his thrashing about in his sleep. But he'd be safe – he would be safe...

Fresh images were assaulting his brain - images of a wrecked car, of walking dusty streets for miles, of a guy in a red jacket who'd appeared, seemingly out of thin air, and who had offered him to take him to the next hospital; images of him marching into Lionel's office and demanding answers; images of Chloe being submerged in her work, or laughing with him at some stupid joke.

Something about this dream was different, he realized. Chloe had never been part of them before. She didn't belong in this cruel world - she meant peace and warmth and love.

Chloe! Oh God, Chloe! Suddenly, he knew; this wasn't a dream – this was reality!

He had come to search for her and now he was a prisoner once more - completely at the mercy of one Lionel Luthor.

0-0-0-0-0

Chloe had fought the overwhelming need to cry for as long as she could, but now it was threatening to fully consume her, pull away every ounce of willpower to remain strong she had left.

They had left her what felt like an eternity ago. First it had been a relief, some time to come up with a plan, but now it was weighing down heavily on her.

She had given up hope for a quick rescue by Clark, and had to acknowledge the fact that he couldn't hear her frantic, beating heart through the thick walls of her current prison. He could see through steel, and this cold and clammy dungeon surely was made of something similar to it. She had to cling to that; had to refuse to give any other thought a second chance. He would come for her, like he always did.

A sound. Faint and distant, it began to grow louder, until Chloe could make out footsteps in the corridor outside. She prepared herself - all too soon the door was to be unlocked.

Every fibre of her being tensed as she again came face to face with the guy who was responsible for her present condition.

"Did you cry? Aww, poor girl!" said the man, gently wiping away the remains of her mascara.

Chloe recoiled at his touch, jerking her head away abruptly. He laughed, pulling the tape away from her mouth in one swift movement; it was clear he wanted her to know that he was in charge.

"Do not touch me again - ever!" she said angrily, her voice parched through lack of water.

He smiled smugly. "Yeah, whatever. Come on now, Blondie - I have a surprise for you."

0-0-0-0-

Oliver was fully awake in an instant, every cobweb of sleep disappearing at the shock of being caught again. He could feel his senses vibrating with fear at the prospect of what may lie ahead. They had been brutal the last time, and given the fact that his escape had left them empty-handed, he couldn't help but imagine the worst.

His train of thought was cut short as the door began to swing open. A man entered, a look of sadistic pleasure on his face.

Oliver had no chance to brace himself before a hard boot hit his injured leg mid-thigh, making him scream into his gag.

"Get up, pretty boy, I know you're awake. We have a special guest who's just dying to see you."

A second guy appeared, and together they hauled Oliver to his feet. The world seemed to spin for a moment, a wave of dizziness sweeping over him.

Dread settled in his gut as the meaning of those words hit him full force. They had Chloe! As much as his whole being longed to deny it, there couldn't be any other interpretation.

0-0-0-0-

"Miss Sullivan," said Lionel, greeting her with a small smile that sent a shiver down Chloe's spine. "I'm sorry I'm running late, but I got caught up in some business. Hopefully these gentlemen here made your stay enjoyable."

Chloe glared back at him. "I'd love to say it's a pleasure to see you again, but my mom told me not to lie."

"Aww, Miss Sullivan, it's always fun to share some banter with you! I wish I had more time for that, but I'm a busy man – unfortunately, my time is limited."

"Why am I here?"

"Straight to the point - I like that," said Lionel. "But I'm afraid the answer to that has to wait a little longer. I've invited a guest, you see - a very special guest - and he has yet to arrive."

He had barely finished his sentence when the door opened. Chloe saw two men entering the room, dragging someone along between them.

Chloe felt her breath catch in her throat. No, this couldn't be – it couldn't! But the shock of blonde hair, the shape of the body – there could be no doubt.

Oliver!

* * *

I'm sorry that it isn't very long this time. I was thinking about ending it on a different note, but contemplating ideas, this just made the most sense.

Three or four more chapters to go, depending on how willing this story is to follow my line of writing :)

Please tell me what you think - any comment, no matter how small is highly appreciated and means the world to me! I'd have stopped writing this a long time ago if it weren't for your lovely comments and alerts to keep me going! Love you all!


	13. Chapter 13

Summary: Oliver doesn't know about superheros, secret societies, villains, who are after more than just his business until he gets caught in the middle. Meeting Chloe will offer both far more than they'd have ever expected.

This is AU set a few months after Chloe graduated from college.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters used in here belong to The CW and DC Comics. No money is made from this, it's for entertainment only.

A **BIG** hug goes to prophet87 for correcting my mistakes! You are **AWESOME**!

A **HUGE** "Thank you" to all my readers! All your reviews and alerts are incredible heart-warming! You surely know how to put a bright smile onto my face! So please keep the feedback coming ...

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

Oliver appeared weak. He hung lifelessly between his captors, unable to hold his own weight due to the ropes tied cruelly around his feet and wrists.

Another of Lionel's goons stepped in front of him to cut his legs and hands loose. They tingled, the regular blood circulation having been cut off for so long, and he was for a few moments unable to stand on his own two feet. Although Oliver somehow knew exactly what was coming, he still hoped for a miracle, wishing desperately that his fears were unfounded.

0-0-0-0

His hopes were dashed into pieces when he heard Chloe's sharp intake of breath. Reluctantly he raised his head, guilt pulsing through his veins like poison.

He was useless, he admitted to himself with brutal serenity; if he couldn't protect the woman who meant most to him, for what else could he ever be good for?

Chloe's eyes were red-rimmed and puffy. Her wrists looked raw and rubbed sore, but apart from that she looked unharmed. Oliver felt a brief moment of relief, before a wave of other emotions flooded over him, emotions so strong they threatened to overwhelm him.

"Chloe has nothing to do with this! Let her go, Luthor," he all but demanded, the strength of his voice a stark contrast to his appearance.

"Well, well, Oliver, correct me if I'm wrong, but I think you're hardly in a position to demand anything, wouldn't you agree?" replied Lionel. "But you're right, of course - Miss Sullivan does indeed have nothing to do with this. However, I'm afraid she's been a thorn in my side for far too long, so she stays."

Lionel then turned towards Chloe. "Isn't that right, Miss Sullivan? I think I've told you more than once to stay away from my business, but you just couldn't leave it be, could you? For what it's worth, I admire your strong personality. But everything has to come to an end at some point, and yours will be at my hands."

"Stop it, Luthor!" interrupted Oliver. "You wanted me - you got me."

"Trying to play the hero, saving the damsel in distress, Oliver? I'm impressed - I didn't think you had it in you, being the egocentric rich boy that you are," taunted Lionel. "I wonder what Miss Sullivan sees in you."

Again Lionel turned his attention towards Chloe. "I thought you were smarter than to fall for the facade of a shallow playboy, but then you're just a woman after all, and the money and the looks surely worked in his favour. Still, you can't imagine my astonishment when I discovered a connection between the two of you. It was fun watching you for a while, I have to admit that, but my patience is running low and we still have some business to finish, so let's get started, shall we?"

Oliver felt like he'd been sucker-punched.

They had been followed for God knows how long and he hadn't even noticed.

Yet that fact paled in comparison to the much more disturbing truth that Lionel's words had exposed in his mind. He might have been able to save his parent's company, but other than his business - which wasn't really his - he had nothing to be proud of.

As much as he hated to admit it, Luthor was right. He was a shallow playboy, a rich boy born with a silver spoon in his mouth who had yet to achieve anything in his own right.

No wonder Chloe had run from him - he had nothing to offer.

0-0-0-0-

For Chloe, everything now made sense - the tingling sensation at the Chinese restaurant, the ominous car she had thought she'd seen, the video that had been sent to her through the mail. It hadn't been her imagination after all - in fact they had run right into a trap, a trap that now threatened to end their lives.

"Where's the key, Oliver?" said Lionel, his voice cutting through the heavy silence.

Oliver's head shot up, startled. "A key? This is about a key? God, you're obviously crazier than I thought. What the hell are you even talking about?"

He nearly laughed at the absurdity of the situation.

"Don't insult my intelligence by playing dumb, Oliver," replied Lionel, his ice-cool demeanour slipping for a second. "A key I once had, that I got possession of after I took care of your parents. The key to control the power of the Traveller, but you know that, don't you? Unfortunately someone stole it – and I assume that was you."

Oliver didn't hear anything after Lionel's confession of murder. His blood was pulsing so loudly in his ears it was drowning out every other sound.

0-0-0-0-

Chloe felt stunned into absolute immobility. She had always known that Lionel was ruthless, had suspected that he had murdered before more than once, but to orchestrate a plane crash to cover up murder was too incomprehensible for words.

_'The key to control the power of the Traveller ' - _Clark! That was what this was all about. Lionel wanted to make Clark his very own supersoldier, wanted power over the world through him. Chloe's head was spinning with the enormity of what she had just discovered.

It wasn't until she heard Oliver's cry of anguish that she looked in his direction, saw his knees give way under him as he crumpled to the floor, broken and distraught.

Pushing Lionel aside, she rushed over to him, falling to her knees beside him. She put a hand to his face to make him look to her, but he showed no sign of acknowledgment.

"Ollie, please look at me," she pleaded, tears streaming down her cheeks at the obvious hurt.

Oliver heard Chloe's voice from afar, muffled through the loud thudding of his heart.

Very slowly he lifted his eyes to look at her. He took in her tears, saw his pain reflected in her eyes; there was compassion, sympathy, but above all he saw a love that shone brightly.

Peripherally Chloe saw someone move in their direction, but she didn't care. All that mattered was Oliver. When he looked directly at her, she was taken aback by the rage that burned inside him; he was on the verge of breaking, of that Chloe was certain.

With a growl Oliver suddenly jumped up.

He pushed Chloe aside, lunging at Lionel and grabbing him by the throat. For the second time in just a matter of hours Oliver Queen found himself ready to kill - with his bare hands if necessary.

It was as if time stood still. Nobody moved; the room was deathly silent, interrupted only by Oliver's heavy breaths and Lionel's futile attempt to break free of the vice-like grip around his windpipe.

The men didn't try to intervene, afraid they might shoot their boss, afraid even to shoot Oliver before Lionel had gotten the answer he was so desperately searching for.

Again it was Chloe who rushed to Oliver's side. She knew she had to stop him, even if it meant a prolonging of the current torture.

"Stop, Oliver! You're going to kill him!" she screamed.

He didn't seem to hear, squeezing still tighter around Lionel's throat.

"Please Ollie, you're better than this."

This time she seemed to get through.

Panting, he gasped, "he killed them, Chloe - this sick motherfucker killed my parents."

"I know, I know, okay? And he'll pay for it. But not like this. He'll face a trial, will be going to prison for the rest of his life. Killing him won't bring your parents back, Ollie.

And believe me, if you take another man's life, even a Luthor's, you'll never be able to live with yourself."

She was right - Oliver knew that. Slowly, he released his grip.

0-0-0-0-

"Nice speech, Miss Sullivan, very nice speech indeed," gasped Lionel, trying to recover. "Unfortunately, you should have let him finish what he started, because he won't get another chance – I intend to make good on my promise."

He turned towards his men."Take him and make him talk. I don't care what it takes – I want that key!"

Oliver struggled against them, but it was futile. His fight with Lionel had worn him out; the adrenalin rush he'd felt had ebbed away, leaving him tired and his muscles aching even more than before.

"What do you think, Miss Sullivan? What does it take to break the mighty Oliver Queen?" asked Lionel, delighting in being once more back in control.

"I've heard of some very effective methods. Electrocution is pretty popular as a torture device, but personally I prefer Chinese water-torture – it has been known to make even the hardest men wail and beg for mercy."

0-0-0-0-

"He doesn't know anything!" said Chloe, sounding braver than she felt. "If you want to know something about that key, you should be asking me."

* * *

And another chapter comes to an end ...

Please tell me what you think - feedback is what I crave :) Reviews have slowed down a bit, but I hope you still have fun reading this. It sure is fun to write it and I truly hope you'll stick to this till the end.

Are you looking forward to next week's finale? I'll get all sentimental and teary-eyed I know that already - it's a 10 years journey coming to an end. Although I didn't agree with everything the writers did and like everyone else saw a lot of plotholes and missing continuity I still enjoyed it. And I'll miss Chlollie - soooo much!


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm genuienly sorry for the huge delay. I've written and re-written this chapter more times than I dare to count, but I'm just not happy with how it turned out. I always had this idea of how I want this story to end, but I just couldn't find the right way to get there. I'm still not satisfied, but I eventually gave up trying a different approach, because no matter how hard I tried it always somehow ended up the same. I can only hope you'll like it though.**

* * *

Summary: Oliver doesn't know about superheros, secret societies, villains, who are after more than just his business until he gets caught in the middle. Meeting Chloe will offer both far more than they'd have ever expected.

This is AU set a few months after Chloe graduated from college.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters used in here belong to The CW and DC Comics. No money is made from this, it's for entertainment only.

A very big hug to prophet87 for correcting my mistakes and for being the great beta that she is :)

* * *

Chloe couldn't exactly say what made her utter the words. She hadn't thought it through, and it just came out of nowhere - anything to buy them time.

She knew all too well that if they took Oliver away he'd end up in some torture room, either in this mansion or someplace worse. She would never see him again, and that thought scared her more than anything else she'd faced since this all began.

"Alright, Miss Sullivan – now let's talk, shall we?"

"Call your goons and tell them to bring Oliver back! I won't say a word until I see him back here!"

Chloe was surprised by the strength of her voice; inside she was trembling badly. She had to stay strong, and hope for that miracle she had prayed for earlier to happen. Oliver just needed a bit of time to recover some strength and then they'd find a way out of this hell. Together they could pull it off - she had to keep believing that.

'Together' - she had no idea where that had come from, or why her mind was taking her to places which had absolutely nothing to do with their current situation. 'Don't think about that now of all times, Chloe,' she said to herself - this really wasn't the moment to explore her recent heartbreak any further.

Lionel made no move to fulfil her demand.

"I think I made myself clear, Mr. Luthor. Call them back - now."

She saw something flicker in his eyes - admiration, pride even. "If I had a daughter, I wished she were like you," he admitted.

For just a fraction of a second Lionel granted himself the luxury of thinking about a particular rainy day when he had said goodbye to a little redhead. But as soon as the thought had appeared it was replaced by the cold shell that usually surrounded him. This wasn't the time for sentiment. He hadn't allowed himself such weakness before, and surely wasn't about to begin now.

With a curt nod, as if to put a mental full stop to any thoughts related to that theme, he walked over to his phone. Punching in a few keys he ordered his men back to his studio.

0-0-0-0-

Chloe sighed with relief. This was an important first step, and she knew she would work it out from here somehow. Chloe knew enough about Clark to feed Lionel parts of a story without exposing the young man and his special origins. She was a reporter, and words were what she did best - surely she could come up with a story to at least satisfy Lionel's hunger for power for as long as it would take them to find a way out?

"Have him released and order your men to stand back."

"Chloe, what ...?" Confusion was etched into Oliver's features at the turn of events.

Chloe shook her head - this wasn't the time for questions. She searched his eyes, silently willing him to trust her.

"You've got your wish granted, Miss Sullivan, although I don't really see why Mr. Queen has to be part of our little arrangement."

"See, that is exactly where we have different opinions. I think he deserves some kind of closure, and you can't deny him that. He won't live long enough to hold it against you - you've made that crystal-clear," stated Chloe in a matter of fact tone.

0-0-0-0-

If Lionel hadn't pointed his gun dangerously close to Oliver's temple, Chloe would have started with "once upon a time." The whole situation felt completely surreal to her. But this wasn't a fairy-tale, it was deathly serious; the sweat that was moistening her palms made that all too clear. In an attempt to wet her suddenly bone-dry mouth she swallowed a few times before beginning to talk. Her eyes were glued to Oliver, as if seeking strength from his presence. Softly she began to speak, all the while weighing options about the best possible way out in her mind.

"The key Lionel is searching for belongs to a spaceship, that ...", started Chloe, immediately interrupted by a burst of laughter from Oliver.

"A spaceship? Oh my god, really? This isn't sick, this is downright crazy," exclaimed Oliver. "You killed my parents for a spaceship?"

Lionel, seething with fury, pressed the gun deeper into Oliver's temple. "I don't see anything remotely funny here, Oliver", he hissed. His composure was completely stripped away now, but he just didn't care anymore. He was so close to finally getting the key – soon, very soon now, the Traveller would be under his control. He'd have more power than he had ever had in his life, more power than anyone could imagine. The world would be his - and then these two would be dead, finally wiped off the face of this earth for good.

Soon – very soon.

0-0-0-0-

There was a short knock on the door, followed by a mumbled "Mrs Kent is here to see you, Mr. Luthor. I told her you weren't to be disturbed, but she insists on seeing you."

This was it, the chance Chloe had been waiting for. Without thinking about the consequences she jumped forward, pushing the slightly distracted Lionel away from Oliver. The force generated was enough to make Lionel stumble, but he didn't fall, nor let go of the gun.

Gesticulating wildly with it, Lionel pulled the trigger, aiming in Oliver and Chloe's general direction, but not really caring where the bullet hit. He wasn't going to lose it, not when he'd come so close.

Oliver sensed the lethal danger, and pushed Chloe out of harm's way. Stumbling backwards she crashed into the nearby standing table, hitting her head hard. The sickening crack of the gunshot was the last sound she heard as she slumped into unconsciousness.

The bullet hit Oliver right below his left shoulder blade, embedding itself into the flesh. Crying out in pain he lunged for the gun, wrestling with Lionel for the upper hand.

Another shot rang out, making him fall to the ground.

* * *

Good? Bad? Nothing of both? Feedback is luuuuuvvv :)


	15. Chapter 15

**I know I'd better start this with an apology for the delay and believe me, I do feel sorry - but at last I'm more happy to pronounce the very last chapter!**

**It's been so much fun to write this and I hope you had just as much fun reading it. Thank you for taking the ride with me. Hopefully this chapter gets as much positive feedback as the others have. **

Summary: Oliver doesn't know about superheros, secret societies, villains, who are after more than just his business until he gets caught in the middle. Meeting Chloe will offer both far more than they'd have ever expected.

This is AU set a few months after Chloe graduated from college.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters used in here belong to The CW and DC Comics. No money is made from this, it's for entertainment only.

Kisses and hugs to prophet87 for being my beta for one last time! You've done a marvellous job sweetie!

* * *

Chloe groaned quietly as she came to. Her mouth felt parched and dry, and even the slightest movement caused her head to pound heavily as a wave of nausea ran through her. Taking deep, measured breaths she tried to push through the fog tightly surrounding her:

That must have been one hell of a night.

She couldn't remember the last time she felt this bad after a girls' night out - ever. In fact, she had never felt this bad, and she wondered idly how many drinks she had had, or if perhaps the drinks had been poisoned. Wait - had there even been a girls' night out? Lois was in town, right? When had she last seen her? Everything was foggy, so damn foggy! It had to be like that -what else could cause the worst hangover ever?

She was going to kill Lois for filling her up like that. But that could wait – wait until she was able to open her eyes long enough not to be sick again just by seeing a stream of sunlight. She hoped for Lois' sake that she had stashed a good amount of painkillers.

Where was Lois anyway? Did she drink the same amount? But even if she had she'd probably still be running around somewhere, since her tolerance was that much higher.

Chloe almost smiled. That was a good thing, right? Lois might even have a bottle of pills and a glass with water brought to her whilst she was still out like a light. All she needed to do was roll over, take them and go back to sleep – and she would be as good as new when she woke up the next time.

In an attempt to reach for her nightstand she realized for the first time that the sheets felt completely different to hers – starchier and somewhat rough. And the light came from a different angle as well - she hadn't hooked up with a complete stranger, had she? What if he came back and she couldn't even remember his name, let alone a whole night. Talk about awkwardness!

Had she complained about Ollie and her heartbreak? Had Lois decided that a night full of great sex was what she needed to get over him? And why the hell didn't she refuse? Just some fun between the sheets to forget for a while and ultimately move on wasn't who she was. It was much more Lois's style - she was so going to kill her!

0-0-0-0-

Oliver …

Suddenly everything rushed back to her at once - Luthor, Oliver, the gunshot!

Jumping up she caused the machines around her to go wild. Her hands were trembling badly as she attempted to pull the IV from her arm. She needed to get out of there - a hospital she realized with sudden clarity – to find Oliver.

The door flew open and Clark came running in, catching her just before her legs gave way and she hit the ground.

Enveloping her in a big hug he gently rocked her back and forth in an attempt to soothe her.

"What were you thinking?" he chastised her kindly. "You have a pretty strong concussion - you've been out for almost 24 hours. You need to rest – how's your head?"

Still trembling Chloe tried to free herself from his grip. Something felt horribly wrong to her. He hadn't been this nice to her since the whole Lana debacle started. She was still his best friend, sure, but one who he had mostly used for advice or to help him with information about extra terrestrial beings. No, something was off, she was sure of it.

"What happened to Oliver?" Chloe asked softly. Her trembling intensified as she remembered the gun shot and the possible outcome. Was Oliver dead? Was that the reason for Clark being here? To watch over her when the police came to ask her about his unfortunate death in her presence? Were they afraid she would crack and jeopardise her recovery? Did they catch Luthor in time? A million and one questions were running through Chloe's mind, all scary, all meant to make her stomach churn, her heart clench and her body freeze with coldness.

She couldn't imagine a life without Oliver. Maybe they had had some semi-optimal days along the line, but he was her best friend, no matter what – the one man she loved more than anything. Even more than she ever loved Clark, and she'd never thought she'd say that.

"Clark! Damn it, answer me!" she almost shouted.

"Chloe you need to calm down. Your head ..." Clark began, but was cut short by a murderous glare from the tiny blond in front of him.

Surrendering, Clark gave in. "Oliver's been in surgery."

"Surgery?" Chloe wondered aloud. "That means Lionel didn't kill him," she continued, the haunted look in her eyes slowly ebbing away.

"He isn't dead, right Clark? Tell me he isn't dead …"

"No, he isn't," Clark confirmed, ignoring the pang of jealousy he felt at her obvious joy. "They had to remove the bullet from his shoulder-blade, but he'll be fine. He's in recovery now, but should be up very soon."

He deliberately decided to suppress the fact that Oliver had been driving the staff crazy with his persistent attempts to go and see Chloe, as soon as he had been lucid. He would mention that, of course he would, when he thought the time was right. This was Chloe, she deserved to know that, but he needed answers first. There it was again – the weight on his shoulders to make the right decision at exactly right time. Some might think it was self righteous, but she wouldn't say so. She understood what being the world's savior meant - she always did, didn't she?

"I need to see him!"

"Chloe wait … about Lionel. What happened in his house? Why did he try to kill Oliver? What did he do?"

"What did who do? Oliver? Seriously? Clark, you can't mean that! Lionel killed Oliver's parents, for God's sake. The man's a monster. And he didn't try to kill just Oliver, he wanted my death too."

"What? How would I know any of this?" Clark asked, clearly flustered.

"Because you should. This is about you, Clark! Ever heard of Veritas? This is what this whole disaster is about. You, Clark! You! Got it? Now please, take me to Oliver or stay here and brood about it or whatever it is you were going to do, but I'm going to see him and you won't stop me!" said Chloe angrily.

"So are you gonna tell me which room he's in?" she continued. Chloe just couldn't help it, she was getting mad. How could he act so nonchalant when he should know what getting to Oliver meant to her?

"218"

0-0-0-0-0

All the way up to the room she searched for the right words.

What did you say to the person who literally saved your life? 'Thank you' somehow seemed terribly inadequate.

Her fist raised ready to knock, she stood there, frozen to the spot. God, she had never been this nervous. How would Oliver react? Would he be happy to see her? Had he felt the same as she had back in the mansion? Or had her mind played tricks on her because of the stress of the situation they had been in?

It was now or never, right? Time to face it.

0-0-0-0-0

Just as she went to knock the door was pulled open from the inside, causing her to tumble over.

"Hey, easy there … Chloe!"

Strong arms enveloped her, nearly crushing her to his chest. Then he remembered her injuries and loosened his grip, but only slightly, afraid that she would vanish when he let her out of his sight.

He had been frightened when he woke from the narcosis and she hadn't been there. For a moment his mind had tortured him with dreadful pictures, leaving him useless to fathom one clear thought.

"Hey you", Chloe smiled up at him. "How's your shoulder?"

"I've been through worse," replied Oliver, shrugging it off and not really caring about anything but having her in his arms again. It was amazing how incredibly right it felt to just hold her.

Chuckling softly he admitted that he had been driving the nurses crazy with his constant questions about her.

"Chloe, you have to believe me that I wanted to be down there with you, but the doctor just wouldn't let me, not even when I threatened him," he added, all serious now.

"It's okay, Clark told me you've been in surgery." And he obviously forgot to mention the rest, she added to herself.

They fell silent, both of them afraid to touch dangerous ground, and finally have the conversation they knew they should have, but had put off for so long.

Chloe's heart was starting to hammer in her chest at the way he looked at her. It was the same intense look he had given her right before he had kissed her in his apartment. Back then she had thought it was a result of the scare she had been giving him. But perhaps it wasn't. Maybe he had felt the same things she did, maybe for once someone was seeing her – really seeing the woman, and not just the fellow girl.

"Chloe, I love you," he said softly, before his lips found hers in a long, passionate kiss.

0-0-0-0-0

Eventually they had to come up for air.

As his chin rested on her head, he whispered, "I've changed. I'm not that guy from the tabloids anymore. You have to believe me, I ..."

"Ssh!" she silenced him with another kiss.

"I love you too, Ollie!"

Chloe felt happier than she'd ever felt before, and nothing was going to change that!

THE END

* * *

Did you guys think I'd ever manage to get that done? No? Honestly neither did I, but here it is - my first finished multichapter!


End file.
